glee2ndgenfandomcom-20200214-history
New Kids On The Block
Jacob Ben Israel interviews the glee club first he approached Artie "What is your plan for college?" Jacob asks "I don't know yet,because my mom wants me to go to Harvard while my dad wants me to attend Brown" Artie answers "Is it true that you planned on removing your legs?" Jacob asked then Artie was speechless Next he approached Tina and Mike "Is it true Ms. Cohen-Chang that your pregnant" Jacob asked "No" Tina answers "Mike Chang is it true that the reason you will repeat senior year is because of your relationship with Vampire McAsian?" Jacob asks "No, the reason why i'm repeating is Harvard and Brown did not accept me because they think an Asians are dumb" Mike answers "Which is true" Jacob said Then Kurt "There was a question that was posted in my blog that question involves why are you repeating senior year?" Jacob said "Well i lost running for Senior Class President so i wasn't able to find any activities to fill in my NYADA application, but i was able to find another university but they demanded for me to repeat Senior Year" "So does that university accept gay people?" Jacob asks then Kurt didn't respond Then he comes to Rory "Mr. Flanagan is the rumor true about you being a leprechaun?" Jacob asked "Uhhhhh no, but what makes you say that lad?" Rory asked "Nothing just curious" Jacob answers then leaves Then Rory walks with a proud smile Well i finally done it i have officially fitted in,we just won Nationals last year but the others are gone which is sad,but that won't stop the us for recruiting new members because i think glee club is cool now so no one will harrast us anymore YES! glee club is back baby! Then Rory gets slushied by two hockey players "It's green apple i hope you like it Kermit the Leprechaun" the hockey players says "Oops i spoke to soon" Rory said TITLE CARD _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mr. Schue walks in the choir room "Hi guys so i want to talk to you about something" Mr. Schue says "I hope this is not about love because i have had it with relationships" Artie says "No, its about us recruiting more members" Mr. Schue says "Well i hope people are interested in joining because we did win Nationals last year" Tina says "They are interested so to show how cool we are you will be performing a song in the courtyard" Mr. Schue says "Again? did you remember the last time the New Directions performed in the courtyard we received Cold Shoulder Treatment Award" Kurt says "But it's a new year so New Directions get ready it's time Move Like Jagger" Mr. Schue says Then all of them clapped _____________________________________________________________________________________________ They arrive in the courtyard Mike is holding a boombox then he turns it on Artie started "OH! Just shoot for the stars If it feels right Then aim for my heart If you feel likeAnd take me away Make it OK I swear I’ll behave" Then a blonde guy with glasses is tapping his feet Then Tina sings with Artie "You wanted control So we waited I put on a show Now I make it You say I’m a kid My ego is big I don’t give a s#it! And it goes like this Take me by the tongue And I’ll know you Kiss me ‘til you’re drunk And I’ll show you All the moves like Jagger I’ve got the moves like Jagger I’ve got the moves like Jagger" Tina and Blaine "You wanna know How to make me smile Take control Own me just for the night And if I share my secret You’re gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this So watch and learn I won’t show you twice Head to toe OOOH Baby rub me right But if I share my secret You’re gonna have to keep it Nobody else can see this and it goes like this" Artie and Tina with ND "And it goes like this Take me by the tongue And I’ll know you Kiss me ‘til you’re drunk And I’ll show you All the moves like Jagger I’ve got the moves like Jagger I’ve got the moves like Jagger" After the performance the students did not notice them _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "I can't believe no one noticed our performance" Blaine said "Tell me about it,it kinda hurts" Tina says "I guess everyone doesn't want to join glee club" Mike says "Not everyone" the blonde guy with glasses said "And you are?" Mr. Schue says "I'm Franklin Montgomery,i'am a freshman and i'am interested in joining glee club" Franklin says "That's great! so show us what you got" He took a deep breath and started singing "It's always been about me, myself, and I ,I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time I never wanted to be anybody's other half I was happy saying I had love that wouldn't last That was the only way I knew 'til I met you You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do Cause every time before it's been like Maybe yes and maybe no I can live without it, I can let it go Ooh what did I get myself into? You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do Love you" Everyone clapped for him "Franklin that was excellent!" Mr. Schue says "Thanks" Franklin says _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mr. Schue walks through the bulletin boards and posted the sign up sheet for Glee Club then he leaves Then a student named Spider Percy Reed went through the bulletin board and signed up for glee club,then just leaves A girl named Angela accidentally bumped to Marcus "Oh my gosh i'm very sorry" Angela says "No it's fine i'm Marcus by the way" Marcus says "A-a-i'm A-Angela" Angela says Then Angela notices Marcus' light brown eyes "Uhhh is there a problem?" Marcus asked "None there is no problem" Angela said "Wow so glee club really really cool are you gonna join?" Marcus asked "Yeah! yeah i'm going to join because i think glee club is really really... cool!" Angela said "Well i'm going to join too so how bou't we meet up in the cafeteria and give suggestions for song selection then we audition together" Marcus says "Sure bye! Marc" Angela hapily says "Bye Angie" Marcus says Marcus walked away,Angela's cheeks where red as cherry Wow he is so cute,those brown eyes are to die for! but i'm just a bit shy to tell him if i have feelings,I'm Angela by the way,music is who i am it gives story to my life since i was kid my mom described me as the untypical shy girl but this is highschool i need to shed this i need to shed my shyness _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Then in the auditorium Franklin and Mr. Schuester with the New Directions watches the auditions "Thank you for doing this with me Franklin i hope me asking you to do this doesn't bother you" Mr. Schue said "Not a bit Mr. S it's down alright with me" Franklin says "Spider Percy Reed" Mr. Schue says Spider arrived onstage and started "When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree, there will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer. let it be. Let it be, let it be, ..... And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me, shine until tomorrow, let it be. I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, ....." Then everyone clapped for him then he leaves the stage "Well that's all our audition for today" Mr. Schue says _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Then the New Directions leave the auditorium suddenly Sugar Motta with The Troubletones arrive "Hi Old Directions i see you're stars have graduated so i guess you don't have much a chance to beat us" Sugar says "What you're group is still active!?" Kurt asked "Of course we have a new lead which will lead us to the cliff of achievement!!" Sugar happily says "Don't you mean the edge of glory Dumb Dumb?" Franklin asked "Whatever glasses, so with further a do here is The Troubletones' new lead singer!" Sugar says Harmony arrived "Harmony?!" Kurt and Blaine simultaneously says "Blaine?" Harmony says "Wait you two know each other?" Rory asked "Know each other duh! were siblings" Harmony says "Oh my gosh" Kurt said "So were here to show you what we have for you instored for Sectionals,let's go to the auditorium" Harmony Harmony started singing "My story is much too sad to be told, But practically ev'rything leaves me totally cold The only exception I know is the case When I'm out on a quiet spree Fighting vainly the old ennui And I suddenly turn and see Your fabulous face. I get no kick from champagne. Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all, So tell me why should it be true That I get a kick out of you?Some get a kick from cocaine. I'm sure that if I took even one sniff That would bore me terrific'ly too Yet I get a kick out of you. I get a kick ev'rytime I see You standing there before me. I get a kick though it's clear to me You obviously don't adore me. I get no kick in a plane, Flying too high with some guy in the sky Is my idea of nothing to do, Yet I get a kick out of you." Then they leave the stage "See you at Regionals" Sugar says "Don't you mean Sectionals Sugar Bob Smallbrained Pants" Franklin says "Whatever! professor!" Sugar says "Wait is Ms. Corcoran still coaching you!?" Mr. Schue says "No,we have a new coach but we can't tell you who she is.." Sugar says Then Will was a bit frustrated "Mr. Schue are you okay?" Rory asked "Yeah it's just they're really good" Mr. Schue says "Yeah they might be good but we are fierce" Kurt says "You have a point there" Mr. Schue said Then Angela and Marcus arrived "Can we help you?" Mr. Schue asked "Yeah we would like to audition for glee club" Angela says "Ahh sure okay" Mr. Schue says They all sat down to watch them "So Angela you go first" Maruc says Angela started singing "I heard, that your settled down. That you, found a girl and your married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited. But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded, That for me, it isn't over.Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:- "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah." Then the glee club clapped "Thank you" Angela said with a smile Then Marcus went on stage He grabbed the mic and started singing "Skies are crying, I am watching Catching tear drops in my hands Only silence, as it's ending Like we never had a chance Do you have to make me feel like There's nothing left of me? You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraperAs the smoke clears, I awaken And untangle you from me Would it make you, feel better To watch me while I bleed?All my windows still are broken But I'm standing on my feetYou can take everything I have You can break everything I amLike I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper Like a skyscraper" After the performance the glee club gave him a standing applause "Carson,Spider,Angela and Marcus welcome to the glee club!!" Mr. Schue happily says _____________________________________________________________________________________________ In the choir room all new members are with the old ones "So guys i thought inorder to fully welcome our new members you should all perform a song" Mr. Schue says "Yeah let's do it" Tina says "Franklin since you are our first auditioner you pick the song" Mr. Schue says "It will be my honor" Franklin says Then he standed up and whispered to Brad his song selection He started singing "Once I was a selfish fool Who never understood I never looked inside myself Though on the outside, I looked good! Then we met and you made me The man I am today Tracy, I'm in love with youNo matter what you weigh 'Cause..." Franklin and Carson "Without love Life is like the seasons with No summer Without love Life is rock 'n' roll without A drummer Tracy, I'll be yours forever 'Cause I never wanna be Without love Tina, never set me free No, I ain't lyin' Never set me free, Tina, No, no, no!" Mike "Living in the ghetto Black is everywhere you go Who'd 've thought I'd love a girl With skin as white as winter's snow" Tina "In my ivory tower Life was just a hostess snack But now I've tasted chocolate And I'm never going back''Marcus "Cause without love" Angela "''Life is like a beat that you can't follow Without love Life is doris day at the apollo" Spider,Kurt and Blaine "'' Darling, I'll be yours forever 'Cause I never wanna be Without love''" Blaine "So darling, never set me free" Tina and Franklin "I'm yours forever Never set me free" Kurt,Blaine and Tina "No, no, no!" Franklin "If I'm Left without my baby doll I don't know what I'll do" Tina "Franklin, I've got to break out So that I can get my hands on you" Angela and Spider "Like a week that's only mondays Only ice cream never sundaes Like a circle with no center Like a door marked "do not enter!" DARLING I'LL BE YOUR's FOREVER Cause i never wanna be... Without Love Blaine and Kurt "Yes now you've captured me Without love" Franklin and Tina "I surrender happily" Mike " Without love" Franklin "Oh Tina never set me free!" Tina with ND "No,no,no No, I ain't lyin' Never set me free No, no, no No, I don't wanna live without" Angela "Love, love, love" Franklin "Yeah, yeah, yeah" ALL "Darling, you had best believe me, Never leave me without love!" After the performance they had a group hug Songs *'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera. Sung by New Directions *'I Do' by Colbie Cailat. Sung by Franklin *'Let It Be '''by ''The Beatles. Sung by''' Spider''' *'I Get a Kick Out of You' from Anything Goes. Sung by Harmony '''with '''The Troubletones *'Someone Like You' by'' Adele''. Sung by Angela *'Skyscraper '''by ''Demi Lovato. Sung by''' Marcus''' *'Without Love' from Hairspray. Sung by New Directions Starring *'Theunitedstateofme' as Spider Percy Reed *'Rej621' as Franklin Montgomery *'BlaineIsAmazing' as Marcus Flint *'Tyboy618' as Angela Heiser Guest StarsEdit *'Matthew Morrison' as Will Schuester *'Jenna Ushkowitz' as Tina Cohen-Chang *'Kevin McHale' as Artie Abrams *'Damian McGinty' as Rory Flanagan *'Darren Criss' as Blaine Anderson *'Chris Colfer' as Kurt Hummel *'Harry Shum Jr'. as Mike Chang *'Lindsay Pearce' as Harmony Anderson *'Vanessa Lengies' as Sugar Motta